Shadow's Speech
by freaksofwar
Summary: It's G.U.N.s big night and shadow must deliver the speech of his life! Will the ultimate lifeform pull through or will he wind up the Commander's new fur rug?


Shadow stared at his reflection of the window he was facing, trying to figure out what to do with the oncoming problem that was heading his way.

Rouge was away on a 'business trip' her code word for stealing jewels. Omega was being fixed at G.U.N. H.Q. for the week due to a malfunction in his right arm. He couldn't move it properly let alone release the arsenal he wanted to unload on Eggman's fortress on their 'stealth' mission a week earlier.

He sighed and took in a deep breath. He was the 'Ultimate Lifeform' he should be able to handle this with ease.

Right?

Of course he should but much to his chagrin formal social events was beyond his league of expertise.

Way beyond.

Blending in and scoping out people was what he was good at in large groups. Yet here he was preparing for this... a speech, a long political speech about G.U.N.'s mission and plans for the future. How he wished the Commander didn't get sick with appendicitis.

The Commander was a strict man with a heart as cold as Shadow's. They were both workaholics and loners. Yet the Commander was a natural born political conquer, he knew the ins and outs of nearly every political system across the globe. The ones he didn't know he was quickly learning about. He could deliver a speech like it was nothing and have everyone applaud it like he saved the world using only one hand. That's how good he was.

Shadow as much as he used to dislike the man learned a hell of a lot from him in his brief time under G.U.N.'s workforce. They had both grown to respect one another and to extent see each other as allies.

He took a deep breath as the president's secretary walked up to him. "5 minutes Agent Shadow." she whispered.

"Do you have all the notes ready?"

"Yes" he replied dryly.

"Do keep in mind the president is expecting high things from you."

"Understood."

The secretary walked away quickly to make sure everyone else was ready as well and to keep everything in check.

Shadow then adjusted his red tie and fixed up his navy blue coat making sure it wasn't too tight or uncomfortable when presenting his speech.

He exhaled again trying to calm his nerves. He had never done this before and did NOT want to screw it up.

He checked to make sure everything was in order on the computer. If a single bit of info was misplaced the Commander would see to it that Shadow's fur coat would be skinned off him and hung in his office as a reminder no less.

Once all the preparations were made he began to walk towards the stage where he would face his judgement.

Again he checked over his notes and making sure everything was working properly.

He then took another deep breath when the secretary reappeared. "30 seconds Agent Shadow."

He nodded in response.

He nonchalantly walked up to his position to enter the stage on cue.

The nerves were getting to him; this had to be perfect at all costs... he took a deep breath feeling butterflies in his stomach.

As soon as the presenter announced him he immediately walked towards the podium. He calmly shook the presenter's hand and then stepped up, tilted the mike towards him, tapped softly and right on cue the walking box appeared.

He stood in shock. The guests looked at Shadow in confusion before noticing the moving box walking around the tables.

The president looked puzzled and his secretary raised her glasses down in bemusement as to what was happening right in front of her eyes.

The box then made a bee line for the stage, hopping up the steps before plonking itself next to where Shadow was.

Shadow stood down and pick up the box to reveal a golden-yellow flying squirrel wearing nothing but blue shoes and white gloves hiding underneath. The flying squirrel looked at everyone and quickly made his way to podium to give 'his' speech.

Shadow stared at the President who could not believe his eyes.

"Hello!"

The boy flying squirrel chirped in a squeaky voice.

"Hello."

Everyone replied back with a mixed reaction.

"My n-name is Ray."

"And today I am here to tell you why G.U.N. is a nice place."

"It's like a police person that respects you and gives you mouse pads."

"But most of all they stop the bad guys!" His index finger point upwards as he stood on his hind feet in approval with a wide smile spread across his face.

The power point lit up as Shadow maned the laser pointer so his comrade wouldn't blind himself with it.

"S-Shall I continue?" He asked in a chirpy voice.

The audience nodded in approval.

For two hours the flying squirrel and hedgehog took turns delivering G.U.N.'s most important speech.

By the end of it Shadow was expecting his boss to be ringing up his phone, his ears ready for a bashing of a lifetime filled with profanity galore. Instead all he got was a 'Decent effort.' and that was it.

His decent effort got G.U.N. more funding for their robotics division and funding allocated for vehicle upgrades.

He stared at his 'partner in crime' satisfied with his reward a large bowl filled with as much of Spagonia's fine cuisine as he could handle, paid for by the hedgehog's own credit card.

His reward?

Not having to deliver anymore speeches for a long time.

Next time Rouge will be the one doing the talking!


End file.
